


Best

by DaniKin



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, F/M, Guilt, Infantilism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKin/pseuds/DaniKin





	Best

So this started out as some porn for the kinkmeme, went off in an unexpected direction, and I actually didn’t touch it for almost a year.   Then filthy wanted it finished, and so sweetie, this one is for you.    <3 <3 <3

So what is this?  Melodramatic overwritten comfort porn?   Is that a thing?   Vaguely incestuous comfort porn?   IDK  *nervous laugh*   So yeah.   Enjoy.   

Title : Best   
Author : Dani Kin  
Words : 2,500  
Rating : NC-17  
Warnings : Incest-y infantilism themes I guess…. Oh for the love of god people, its breastfeeding porn so if that is not your thing, please GTFO  
Beta : [](http://filthy-animal.livejournal.com/profile)[**filthy_animal**](http://filthy-animal.livejournal.com/)

  


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“How did she go down?” Megamind asked.

“She is out like a light now, but it was hell to get her to put the screwdriver down,” Roxanne replied, with a yawn of her own.  “She is her father’s daughter.”

“Sorry I wasn’t there to help,” he sighed. 

“It’s not your fault that fire nearly gutted half the south side.  I’m just glad that you got it under control with the brainbots before someone got hurt.”  She walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed him softly on the lips.  “You can sing your daughter extra lullabies tomorrow”. 

Megamind sighed again, than looked up at her hopefully. 

Sometimes she was too sore and he hated the idea that an activity he loved would bring her pain.  In fact, the alien hated being needy at all, but he yearned for that closeness to her smooth sweet skin and the connection it would bring.  And he never knew how to bring it up without sounding like a jerk.  

But it was clear from the look on her face that he wouldn’t have to. 

“Oh come here Megs.  I can’t take you giving me those sad puppy eyes,” she teased and sat down on the bed.  She reclined against the padded black leather headboard and he followed her, practically in her lap and paused with his long fingers at the hem of her tank top.   His wife gave him a sigh that was both tenderness and exasperation. 

“It’s ok, Megs.  You know that.  You don’t have to be shy.” 

Megamind took her cue and gently removed the tank top , then wrapped his arms around her back to unclasp her nursing bra.  Roxanne nuzzled his cheek and kissed his forehead as his face turned to her exposed breasts.  He ran a hand up to her left breast and cupped it gently as she wrapped her arms around his head.  He moved from sitting to almost laying down in her lap and his tongue gently licked her swollen nipple. 

That made the love of his life let out a happy sigh.  But he still felt so torn.   On one hand, he knew exactly what he wanted and Roxanne had made it clear that it was fine.   On the other, he just felt so uncomfortable and ashamed for wanting it in the first place.   Megamind knew he would be fine as soon as they started, but there was still a moment of pause before he slowly pressed his mouth to her nipple and began to suckle. 

He was soon rewarded.   Warm streams of breast milk rushed into his mouth and a feeling of joy and contentment washed over him.   She loved him, Roxanne really loved him.  He continued to suckle, trying not to gulp down mouthfuls of the rich sweet liquid.  It settled in his tummy and made him feel nourished and calm.  The stress of the evening melted away as he closed his eyes and just nursed.   

“That’s my good boy,” Roxanne whispered tenderly.  He smiled around her thick nipple and continued to suck harder. 

Simply watching Roxanne with their child made him remember his own mother and made him ache for her in a way that he hadn’t since he was a child.  Megamind remembered the way she would hold him in her arms and soothe him when he was fussy.  When he was hungry or particularly upset, she would offer up her blue breast and he would suckle until he would calm, then she would put him to sleep happy with a full tummy.   When he saw his daughter happy and loved in that way, he’d yearned for that feeling again and Roxanne had caught him in tears over it while watching his baby girl sleep.  He was convinced he was a terrible father for being jealous of that connection between them. 

When Megamind finally told her how bittersweet it was to watch her feed their daughter, she had listened.  And she hadn’t run screaming when he had said he wished for nothing more to experience that kind of love and care again.  He’d stopped short of actually suggesting nursing with her, worried that she would think it was weird.  But his wife had seen right into his heart and offered.    And the first time Roxanne had let him suckle from her beautiful engorged breasts he had almost cried again.  But he could still hear a voice inside telling him this was sick and he didn’t deserve to have her understand.  

“Be careful with your teeth Megs,” Roxanne said tenderly, her words pulling him out of his thoughts.  Megamind removed his mouth from her nipple and looked up at her.  She was the most beautiful woman in the universe.   He relished this time together so he could show her how much he needed her. 

“Time to switch sweetie,” she said with a happy smile, and he repositioned himself to take advantage of her other breast, still so full and heavy in his hand.  He steered the nipple into his mouth and sucked.  Again the warm milk flooded into his mouth and he ate happily.  He loved the sweet and thick taste, so different from the milk he remembered from his childhood but still just right because it came from her.    

Sometimes he imagined his mother, but the more often they did this, the more he simply basked in Roxanne’s love.  He felt so connected to her when he was latched to her breast, like he didn’t know where he stopped and she began.  She always was so gentle and smiled at him in a way that reassured his worst fears.    She made him feel loved, but also so worthy of that love in a way that made it hard for him to believe at times.   But it wasn’t hard when she was smiling at him and making him feel like this was a moment they were sharing together and not something she was just doing for him.  

He was smart enough to know that some of it was physiological – breastfeeding would fill her body with Oxytocin which would intensify her bond to him.  But chemicals didn’t make her hands stroke his head or lace her fingers in with his.  They didn’t make her reassure him over and over again that he was capable of being a good father or that she loved him more than she ever thought possible.  Or cause her to tell him that this was all okay, that she was happy to let him nurse, and it didn’t make him a weirdo or a weakling.  

He suckled quietly and reflected on how lucky he was to have her.  Then he sighed and pulled away from her sweet chest and sat up.  Deep down he wanted more, but he didn’t want to be selfish.    And more would only lead to…. things that made him very uncomfortable.     

She opened her arms and he wrapped his own around her.  She raised a hand and used her thumb to clean a little milk from the corner of his mouth before planting firm lazy kisses all over his relaxed face.  He was curled close to her now, but careful not to press certain parts of his anatomy too close.

She ran her hands over his torso, stroking his chest and petting his full tummy with a little smile.  Then unexpectedly her hand trailed slightly lower and she stroked over the near imperceptible bulge in his pants.  He froze. 

This had never been a sexual thing.  It already filled him with so much shame and guilt --  he never wanted to tell her that he almost always got hard from it.  Or even that he always was careful, forcing himself to stop before the arousal became too strong.   He was about two seconds away from a complete panic attack when she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss that pulled him out of his own thoughts. 

“I thought I was the only one,” Roxanne said, shaking her head with a smile. 

“W-what?”

“The only one who thought this was insanely sexy.  God, Megamind.  Do you have any idea how much breastfeeding you turns me on?”

“I- uh, it does?” he stammered, eyes wide. 

“Uh, yeah.  I just didn’t want to ruin it for you,” Roxanne said sadly. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was weird.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was weird,” she responded with a giggle.  

“So… what do you want to do about it?” Megamind asked shyly.

 “I want you to lay back down and latch.   And I’ll show you,” Roxanne replied with a happy purr. 

Megamind quickly positioned himself back in her lap and touched his lips once more to her thick nipples.  He had no idea what to expect, but Roxanne sounded like she had a plan.   He just hoped she wouldn’t change her mind.  

He suckled for a moment and then the milk came through and instantly calmed his nerves.  He couldn’t be too upset or nervous about anything while nursing.  He wrapped one of his arms around her and she supported him with one arm under his back.

“Megamind, this is your special time, baby,” Roxanne cooed at him, stroking his face, then moving the hand lower and with purpose.  

Before he knew it, she’d pulled down his zipper fly and was coaxing his length out of his pants.  It didn’t take long for him to become fully hard from the practiced stroke of her soft hand.   Megamind tried to catch her eyes with his as he fed, but Roxanne was entirely focused on his cock. 

Megamind suckled more, trying to stay mindful of teeth as she began to stroke him lovingly and gently, from shaft to tip with her open palm.  This was bliss.  Happy and loved and fed and comforted plus a handjob?  Oh, he could get used to this. 

The blue alien sucked a little harder, and she responded in kind, gripping his shaft in a firm squeeze.    It made him gasp and temporarily loose his latch on her nipple while some pre-cum dribbed out his tip.  She ran her fingers to his plump head and rubbed his natural lubrication around with her thumb.  

He couldn’t hold back the happy little coos while he nuzzled his face into her breast.  Roxanne was being so gentle and tender with his cock, taking it nice and slow and with a light touch that made him tingle all the way down to his toes.   Then she took her hand away, causing him to instantly let go of her breast.   Until he saw her bring it up to her mouth and lick it thoroughly, getting it as wet as she possibly could with her saliva.     

He latched back onto her nipple and resumed nursing as she curled her hand into a slick fist around his hardened length. 

She began to squeeze and stroke him firmly, taking special care of the rim and on pulling him with a purposeful smile.  He instinctively bucked up fuck her hand as he suckled harder and let out a low moan.  It was getting too distracting to nurse and be stroked at the same time.  He let her nipple go and focused on the sensation of her wonderfully nurturing hands on his hard needy cock.

Megamind peered up at her face --  so full of love and tenderness as she continued to stroke him.  A little milk dribbled out of the nipple he had just left and he arched to lap it up, refusing to waste it.  Then he settled all the way down into her lap, her other arm guiding him down then moving to stroke his cheek.  He was at the perfect vantage point to see both of her full feeding breasts and he considered latching onto the other one when she spoke and pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Who is my good boy?” she asked, increasing her slick grip on his throbbing penis and temporarily rendering him speechless. 

“Mmmm ohhhh ufffffffn me?” Megamind replied as he felt the fire in his belly flare and his balls begin to tighten. 

“Yes, you are,” Roxanne flicked her thumb over his slit and he groaned.   She took such good care of his great big cock with her soft little hands.   “You’re my sexy baby.”   Oh god, he gave a hard twitch at that.  

“I want my good boy to come for me.   Can you do that, baby?” she cooed at him. 

“Oh yes, oh god I want that, yes,” he babbled, getting closer and closer.  He knew what would send him over the edge and he moved suddenly to latch onto her other breast, eliciting a sharp gasp from Roxanne as he suckled down hard.

Roxanne’s milk sprayed fiercely inside his mouth.  That was what he needed to give him the final push and he came with a buck into her fist and a loud moan around her nipple, shooting strand after strand of thick white cum into her eager little palm.   She deftly manipulated her wet hand to pull even more from him as his eyes rolled back into his head, squirting Megamind’s hot cum into her palm until there was nothing left but a few weakened dribbles.

Megamind’s mouth slipped off her nipple and he collapsed into her lap.    He used the quiet moment to try to catch his breath, still amazed that had actually happened. 

 “That’s my good boy.  You must have been hungry, baby.”  She ran her clean hand over his full tummy.  He let out a happy hum and moved to snuggle against her. 

“That was amazing,” he said reverently once he regained the ability to speak. 

“You deserve it, baby,” Roxanne said sweetly.  “You work so hard”. 

“You have the most perfect breasts on the planet,” Megamind said with wide-eyed seriousness that made her giggle.   

“And you have something I like to taste too you know,” Roxanne teased and untangled herself from his limbs.  She raised her cum-covered hand to her mouth and sensually licked each finger clean of his fluids.   

“Mmmm,” he gave a low hum as he watched her tasting him.  Then she leaned down to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth so he could taste his own cum as it mixed with the lingering flavor of her breast milk.

 “I’m so tired,” he mumbled when they parted, finally letting go of the last licks of the days tension.  

“You breastfed and you had an orgasm.  I’m shocked you’re still awake now,” she teased and curled into Megamind’s arms.  Now that she mentioned it, he was starting to sink into the bed in a way that he knew would soon lead to sleep if he let it.  He let out a sleepy sigh.

“You ready for bed now sweetheart?” Roxanne asked and Megamind simply nodded.  “Ok, let’s get your PJs on and get you ready for bed”. 

Roxanne pulled out his favorite pajamas and helped him get them buttoned.   Then he helped her pull the nearly-threadbare tank top back over her had before he settled back alongside her.   Tomorrow he would repay the favor – he would lick and taste her delicious pussy until she came over and over again for him.   But tonight he simply curled up next to the women he loved, his cheek resting against her soft full breast. 

 It really was the best.

  



End file.
